Akagawa High School
by Ruki'sNo.1Fan
Summary: Summary - All the Naruto genin and akatsuki are put into the lives of normal teens. Where they go through school, part time jobs and other stuff normal teens do. akatsuki members are related to the genin in some way Pairing's inside Intro 1st
1. Prologue

**Akagawa High School**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so boring but i didnt want to have to explain it during the story**

**Also I will not be describing the characters but just want they are wearing**

Summary - All the Naruto genin and akatsuki are put into the lives of normal teens. Where they go through school, part time jobs and other stuff normal teens do. (akatsuki members are related to the genin in some way)

**Intro**

**Characters**

Sakura - Sister of Sasori

Ino's best friend

Sasuke's girlfriend

(Parents are OC, You actually see her parents in this story )

Ino - Sister of Deidara

Sakura's best friend

Shikamaru's girlfriend

(Parents are OC, You actually see her parents in this story )

Sasuke - Brother of Itachi

Naruto's best friend

Sakura's boyfriend

(Parents are OC, You actually see his parents in this story )

Naruto - Brother of Pein

Sasuke's best friend

Hinata's boyfriend

(Parents are OC, You actually see his parents in this story )

Hinata - Sister of Konan

Neji's cousin

Tenten's best friend

Naruto's girlfriend

(Parents are OC, You actually see her parents in this story )

Gaara - Brother of Temari, Kankuro, Kakuza

Neji - Konan and Hinata's Cousin

Lee's best friend

Tenten's boyfriend

Tenten - Hinata's best friend

Neji's girlfriend

Temari - Sister of Gaara, Kankuro, Kakuza

Kankuro - Brother of Gaara, Temari, Kakuza

Shikamaru - Brother of Hidan

Ino's boyfriend

Chouji's best friend

Chouji - Shikamaru's best friend

Kiba - Shino's best friend

Shino - Kiba's best friend

Lee - Brother of Tobi

(In my story Lee is normal and he doesnt have a bowl haircut or wears grren spandex)

Neji's best friend

**Akatsuki**

Sasori - Sakura's brother

Deidara's best friend

Deidara - Ino's brother

Sasori's best friend

Pein - Naruto's brother

Konan's boyfriend

Konan - Hinata's sister

Neji's cousin

Peins girlfriend

Kakuza - Brother of Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

Itachi - Sasuke's brother

Kisami's best friend

Hidan - Shikamaru's brother

Kakuza's best friend

Tobi - Lee's brother

Tries to be everyones best friend

Zetsu - (In my story he is not a plant or half black and half white)

Kisami - Itachi's best friend

(is blue because of a birth defect)

**Teachers**

Kakashi - Form teacher of the rookies and gaara

Also teaches math

Iruka - Form teacher of team Gai, Kankuro and Temari

Also teaches art to Akatsuki

Asuma - Teaches DT

Kuranai - Teaches English

Ebiki - Teaches social studies to Akatsuki

Ebisu - Teaches study hall

Anko - Teaches music and does detention

Oroachimaru - Akatsuki form teacher

Teaches science

Jiriya - Teaches health studies to Akatsuki

Tsunade - Headmaster

**Extra Characters**

Grandma Chiyo - Grandmother of Sakura and Sasori

Mrs haruno - Single mother of Sakura and Sasori

Mrs Yamanaka - Mother of Ino and Deidara

Mr Yamanaka - Father of Ino and Deidara

Mr Uzumaki - Single father of Naruto and Pein

Mr Hyuuga - Father of Hinata and Konan, Uncle of Neji

Mrs Hyuuga - Mother of Hinata and Konan, Aunt of Neji

Mrs Uchiha - Mother of Sasuke and Itachi

Mr Uchiha - Father of Sasuke and Itachi

**Groups**

Groups are how the characters hang around together (during break or lunch)

Group 1. Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Tenten

Temari

Group 2.Naruto

Sasuke

Gaara

Shino

Kiba

Shikamaru

Chouji

Group 3. Neji

Lee

Kankuro

(Sometimes hang with group 2)

Group 4. Sasori

Deidara

Itachi

Pein

Konan

Kakuza

Hidan

Tobi

Zetsu

Kisami

**Additional Information**

Neji lives in Hinata's house

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Kakuza have no parents

You dont see what the Akatsuki do in there classes.


	2. School Starts Now

**A/N: Sorry for the very boring 1st chapter but i just wanted to get all that part sorted out**

**I hope you all agreed with what i did with the relatives**

**Anyway time for the disclaimer**

**AHEM... I do not own any of the Naruto characters except the parents (OC's), Ami, Orioko and Sammi... sob.sob**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 1 - Early Morning SCHOOL DAY!! **

**Sakura POV**

Have you got any siblings? I do, I have a brother, he's a nightmare but if it wasnt for him I wouldnt have soooo many good friends. Sasori, my brother, has lots of friends and on my first day at high school he introduced me to them and guess what...

They all had siblings too and most of them where in my class. Sasori's best mate's, sister is my best friend. She's mental in a nice way, this year she even sent our friends, the girls, matching vests to go over our school shirts.

Well anyway, Todays the 1st day back at school and im no longer a freshman. I got up and ran into the bathroom before Sasori did and came out and got changed. I put on my plain white school shirt,red tie and then my pink vest that Ino gave me. It fitted perfectly, she's really good at guessing people's size. I put on my skirt and boots that my mum got me. Ino insisted that we all wear long socks and buckle shoes but mum had already bought the boots. There really nice, there black and come up just under my knee's.

I ran downstairs and poured myself some cereal, I didnt realise that I woke up and earlier than I should have. Out the corner of my eye I saw something red, I looked round and it was hair. It was Sasori in his black dressing gown and he didnt look happy. "Why did you get up so early" he said constantly yawning. I was about to answer but the phone rang. Sasori answered it and I just sat there watching the kitchen tv, Animal hospital was on, my favourite. Sasori put the phone back down and looked at me. "Apparently Ino's been up for 2 hours and making loads of racket just like you have" he said walking out the kitchen and going upstairs. I started laughing.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my bag. I ran back into the kitchen and not long after Sasori came down, he was wearing his uniform but with a cool black waistcoat that he'd bought with his money. He looked at me for a little while and I looked back at him. I was the one to break the silence, "What?"

"School?" I looked up at the clock and realised it was time for school. I pushed past Sasori who was in the hallway and ran outside. I stood there for a while and then turned to look at Sasori who was slowely coming out of the front door. I smiled sweetly at him, he sighed and nodded. I ran to his car which was a red BMW and got in. I belted in and waited, "Sasori, hurry" he walked round to his door and got in. He was doing it all really slowely just to spite me.

I ran through the school gates and into the main entrance and up the stairs to the top floor. Some unknown reason (SASORI) I was late. I stopped at a door, I straightened my clothes, patted my hair into place and walked in. In our room was 4 big tables, there was the table at the front with the kids that no one knows sit at. Then was two desks about the same length away from the front, me, Ino, Hinata, a girl named Orioko and another girl called Sammi sit at. I dont really know Sammi or Orioko but they dont talk to us anyway, they just talk to eachother. Then on the other table are our enemies, there's Karin, she has long pinky-red hair and glasses and she has a major crush on Sasuke. There's Ami, Karins best friend, she has short brown hair in little pinktails and she's a real suck up. There's Sai, Ami's boyfriend, he has short black hair and really pale skin, he's really horrible and makes little comments about everyone. Then there's Suigetsu, Karins borfriend, he has short silver hair and really pointy teeth, he's really nasty. Then there's Sora and Haku who just sit on there table cause there's nowhere else to sit. Sora has short at the back and long at the front, violet hair. He's kinda weird. Then there's Haku, he's really nice, he has long black hair and he looks a bit like a girl. Then at the back table was the boys of our gang. There's Sasuke, my ever so lovely boyfriend. He's got raven like hair thats spikey at the back and long at the front, he's quite thin but muscley too. Then there's Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend, hes got black hair that he keeps at the top of his head in a ponytail and he's really lazy but funny thing is that he's a genius. Ye go figure. There's Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend, he's blonde with spikey hair and he's very scruffy. There's Kiba, kinda plain with brown hair and also really scruffy. Chouji, bit chubby. Gaara, one of my best friends little brother, he has red hair and he's pretty small. And last but not least, Shino, very mysterious but sometimes he has funny turns and acts all stupid. Oh and he likes bugs.

I went and sat at our table, Ino was there and so was Hinata. Sammi and Orioko were there talking among themselves. Ino was looking at me with a big grin on here face. "OMG!, its looks wonderful" she said looking at the vest. Hinata and Ino had there's on, Ino had blue and Hinata's was lilac. Ino reached into her bag and pulled out some hooped earrings. They were for me, my mum doesnt like me wearing them so Ino brings them in for me. Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten have matching ones too. "Hello, Sakura" said Hinata. She's the quietest member of our gang, apart from Shino anyway, she has short black hair with a light blue tint to it, she's pretty pale but very pretty. She was wearing the same school clothes as me but she was wearing a violet vest, knee length socks and buckle shoes. "Ino, what other colours did you get for the others" said Hinata looking up round at Ino "You'll have to wait and see" she said tapping her nose and smirking. Ino is really pretty, she has long blonde hair that she keeps in a ponytail and with a long lock over her right eye. She's very slim and medium height. She had the same uniform on as Hinata but she had a light blue vest.

We were in class for 10 minutes and none of the boys were there. well Suigetsu, Sai, Haku, Sora and some of the nobody's were there. Ino was looking really shifty as she really wanted to give Shikamaru a hug. Shikamaru and his family had gone on holiday during the school holidays, Ino had been trying to contact him but she couldnt get through to him. Then Shino, chouji, kiba and Gaara ran through the door, they were extremely out of breath. They slowely walked to there table while huffing and puffing.

What happened where are the other boys?

Ooooh cliffhanger...

update soon XD

xxx


	3. What The Boys Did

I hope you liked the 1st proper chapter

I know it wasnt a really **really** good cliffhanger but I needed somewhere to end so I picked there XD

11/10/2008

**Chapter 2... What did the boys do?**

Me and Ino immediatly jumped up and stood around the 4 boys. They looked up at us. They'd managed to catch there breaths. "Hey Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, were are Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru" I said getting angry. "Yes, boys where are they" We all turned round and Kakashi sensai was behind me. "Come on boys, tell us"

**In Tsunade's Office**

"Naruto, its your 1st day back and yet youve already managed to cover all the freshmen in flour" she said wagging her finger in Naruto's face. Sasuke was sitting in a seat next to Naruto with his arms crossed listening to Tsunade.On the other side was Shikamaru looking out of a window. "I dont know what to do with you four, also i'll find those other three that were involved".

Just then 3 very flour covered freshmen came into the office. One Naruto recognised as Konohamaru, a friend of his. Konohamaru is the nephew of Asuma sensai, Naruto's DT teacher. Konohamaru is 13 with sticky up brown hair, he's a bit too confident and considers Naruto his rival but he's ok. Then there's his friends Moegi and Udon also 13. Moegi is a normal girl, she has ginger hair that she keeps in weird buns on her head and really red cheeks. Then Udon, he's a bit nerdy, he has short brown hair and glasses. He weirdly always has a cold and always has a runny nose.

Naruto let out a sniker, then he got an evil glare from Tsunade, Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Ok, you three... DETENTION!!"

"WHAT" shouted Shikamaru and Sasuke in unison. Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto, he gave a week smile and ran as fast as he could out of the office.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were walking to there form room when a rather loud shouting was coming from one of the rooms. They stood staring at the door, it happened to be there science class. In the room everyone burst into song "Itachi and Oroachimaru, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N..." Sasuke and Shikamaru stood there wondering what happened to the rest of the song when someone shouted out. "FUCKING HELL ITACHI, NO NEED FOR DEATH GLARES". Sasuke and Shikamaru snickered but stopped when Oroachimaru came rushing out. The fact that he looked really annoyed made them snicker again.

**In The Form Room**

Naruto ran in through the door, too see Sakura and Ino standing behind Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Gaara, and behind them was Kakashi sensai. "AH, Naruto, nice of you to join us... where is Sasuke and Shikamaru". Just then Sasuke and Shikamaru walked in through the door snickering. They looked up at Kakashi and stopped. "To your desks, gosh such a good first day" Karin who was looking down at her table snickered, "Something funny Karin, we would all love to hear it"

"..."

**Sakura's POV**

We had english and Science after form, english was fun. Me and Sasuke sat together and we were playing footsies, I some how managed to push him off his chair. In science I decided to sit with Ino and Sasuke sat with Shikamaru. For some reason they were laughing at Oroachimaru all lesson. We now had lunch and I have to find Sasori, after English I realised id forgotten my bag, I think I left it in his car. We all sat in the cafeteria for lunch, we went and got pizza from the pizza bar, well all except Ino who had a homemade salad (Dieting). We sat on a large table which had about 10 seats, behind us was a 6 seat table for when the other guys come.

"Heya everyone" said someone behind me. I turned round and it was Temari, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro and Neji. Temari is the oldest of our group, she's blonde with hair in 4 bunches and blue eyes, she's tall and pretty. She is one of my closest friends, She's got the yellow vest from Ino. Then Tenten another of my closest friends, she's got brown hair that she keeps in 2 buns either side of her head and rather tall and very skinny. She's got the green vest from Ino. Then there's Kankuro, he's Temari and Gaara's brother, he's like an older more bulky version of Kiba. Then Neji, he's Hinata's cousin and he has long brown hair that he keeps down, he has violet eyes like hinata and he's tall and skinny, oh and not to mention he's Tentens boyfriend. Last but not least is Lee, he has short black hair and big eyes, he use to have bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut but last year we gave him a Makeover.

I looked round and noticed how different everyone looked from last year, we no longer wore our same boring uniform. Me, Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata all were almost wearing the same thing except for I got those boots. Some of the boys were wearing hoodies over there uniform, Sasuke had a black one, Gaara had a red one and kankuro had a brown one. Neji has a waist jacket on just like Sasori's, Lee, Shino and Kiba were wearing there school short sleeved shirts and long sleeved tops underneath. Lee's was green, Kiba's was red and Shino's was black. Naruto was wearing an orange jacket and Shikamaru had a school short sleeved shirt and a fishnet long armed top and Chouji just wore his normal uniform. Some where wearing accesories, like us girls were wearing different coloured chokers that matched our vests and hooped earrings, Neji had a black headband round his forehead, Kankuro had a spike choker and bracelets as did Gaara and all the boys, in honour of our friendship, got there ears pierced and had a different coloured stud each.

"Hey Temari, Tenten, Kankuro, Lee, and Neji" I said smiling, now everyone was hear. There was Me, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Chouji, Shino on the 10 seat table. Then Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji and lee on the 6 seater. We all started talking about lots of random stuff, Naruto was talking to Kiba, Shino and Chouji about ramen. I was talking to Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten about after school. The others were having little conversations or eating there pizza's.

Well at least we got off to a good start


	4. Meet The Siblings

_**I liked the last chapter XD**_

_**anyway the plot will start in this chapter**_

**Chapter 3 ...Meet the Older siblings**

There was a tap on my shoulder and I quickly turned round, I thought it would be Karin and the others bugging us but today they were rather quiet, Karin made little comments every so often during class but she wasnt as bad as last year. Last year she was such a pain, she tried to break me and Sasuke up and even tried to break up some of the others for some unknown reason but she stopped when Suigetsu FINALLY asked her to be his girlfriend.

I turned to see who tapped me on the shoulder and it was Sasori holding out my pink string bag. He had a rather bored looking expression on his face but he usually looks at me like that. "Thanks Sasori" I said taking it off him "No problem, oh and... dont leave it in there again or its going in the bin" he said with a smug smile on his face then he walked off. I was fumming that he'd said that to me, I got up pushing Sasuke off his chair and ran out the cafeteria door. I knew where I was going. Sasori and his friends hang around behind the maths block, it has alot of thrown out benches and for that reason it makes a great spot. I could hear lots of footsteps behind me, the girls were right behind me, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro and Lee would be not far behind in the off chance there was a fight, then would be Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru and Shino slowly following.

I finally got to the maths block and ran round to the back, "YOU'D DO WHAT WITH MY BAG" I shouted at Sasori who'd looked like he'd just sat down. I ran up to Sasori but just as I was about to hit him Ino held my hand back. "INO LET GO" I shouted, after a while I'd decided to give up

Everyone stayed where they were, the area was rather packed. There was me and Sasori, Ino and her big brother Deidara. Deidara's pretty cool, he's about 5"14 with long blonde hair, his hair is kept in a ponytail near the top of his head and he has a long bang covering his left eye, he has blue eyes which weirdly was outlined with guy liner and he's pretty handsome. He was wearing his uniform rather untidily but made him look cool, he had his short sleeved school shirt unbuttoned showing a black t-shirt. He had black sweatbands on his wrists, fingerless gloves and his nail's were painted black. Then there was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, he's got black hair and dark onyx eyes, he lookes like an older version of Sasuke. His uniform consisted of the normal boys uniform but he had a leather jacket and glasses on. Then was Pein, Naruto's brother, He has ginger hair, but he insists that its orange (He dont like being Ginger), he has lots of piercings, he has about six going from the top of his nose to near the end and snake bites. His had normal uniform on but he had a leather jacket like Itachi's and leather gloves. Then there's Konan, Hinata's older sister and Neji's cousin, I admire her, she's really pretty with shortish dark blue hair. She's got perfect skin, she wears make up and she has her lip pierced. Her uniform is like mine but her skirt is shorter and she wears a vest top but a black one. Then there's Hidan, Shikamaru's brother, he has short silver hair and purple eyes (??). He wears normal uniform but very messy-like, well really the rest of Sasori's friends are wearing normal uniform but really messy... except Tobi. Tobi's Lee's brother he's pretty plain with spikey brown hair but he is more annoying than Naruto. Then there's Kakuza, Temari's brother, he's got brown hair and bright green eyes and tanned skin. He has so many scars on his face its untrue. Then there's the last two, they dont have siblings, there's Kisami, he's got light blue hair and blue eyes, he's also got a blue tint to his skin. Also there's Zetsu, he's got green hair and im sure he has a yellow and a black eye.

I sat down next to Ino on a bench, it was funny there was an awful silence. My group were at one side on a bunch of benches and there group were on the other side on benches. Well Konan was sitting on Pein's lap, Tobi was jumping about and kept poking Deidara and Sasori. I watched Deidara's face, his eye was twitching and he had a little snarl on his lips. Then just as I thought he was gonna punch Tobi the bell rang. I jumped up as did most of the people, Itachi just kept sitting there, as did Deidara, Sasori, Kakuza, Hidan, Pein and Kisami. Our group stopped and looked at the one's sitting down as the rest of there group walked to there classes. "Sasori arnt you going to class" I said looking at him confused "Ummmm Nope" he said looking at the floor with a bored expression. They all looked at eachother and then back at us, We stared at eachother for a while. Then we got bored and walked to our classes.

Sorri for the short chapter, got a writers block XD

next chappy soon


	5. Problems at Home?

_**Sorry about last chapter**_

_**like I said I had writers block >:(**_

_**NOW I HAVE IDEA'S FOR WHATS GONNA HAPPEN 4 DIFFERENT CHARACTERS XD**_

_**anyway heres chapter 5 XD**_

**Chapter 5........ Problems at home?**

**Sakura's POV**

After school I walked home with Ino, she'd invited me over to have tea round her's. I love going round Ino's house, her mum makes a big fuss of me when im over there. Her parents are like an aunt and an uncle to me but what I didnt know was they were having troubles at home.

"Mum, Dad, Im home" shouted Ino chucking her keys and bag on to the hallway table. We walked into the really clean kitchen to get a drink and at the table was Mrs Yamanaka sipping wine with the home phone infront of her. "Hello Mrs Yamanaka" I said smiling. "Sakura dear, please call me jules" she said putting on a smile for me and Ino. Ino threw me a can of cola and sat at the table with her mother. I opened the can and sat next to Ino. "How was your day girls" She said taking a sip of her wine. "yeah were fine but mum, are you ok" said Ino looking rather worried. "Ino, im fine"

".......Ok then, come on Sakura" said Ino walking out the kitchen.

I followed Ino upstairs we walked on the landing, we walked past the parents room. I saw Ino take a quick glance at it, then we went past Deidara's room and then finally Ino's room. Ino had a massive room, it had baby blue walls and pictures of her friends everywhere. She had a bed in there, a desk with a computer on it and a big tv in the corner of the room. We sat on her bed and watched the tv, cbbc was on and we decided to watch that. Me and Ino have always liked tracy beaker from when we were kids to now.

We sat watching tv for about and hour when we got called down for tea. We got down and we had two slices of pizza each on a plate and a can of cola. Mr and Mrs Yamanaka were at the table. Mr yamanaka was reading the newspaper and Mrs yamanaka was still drinking wine. "How was your day girls?" said Mr yamanaka putting down his paper. "It was ok, bit boring actually" said Ino smiling. "How were all your friends?" said Mrs yamanaka. "There all doing good" I said also smiling. I took a bite of pizza as did Ino and looked back at them. "Oh Ino, have you seen your brother?" said Mrs yamanaka looking worried. "I saw him at lunch and that was about it" said Ino thinking hard. Then they heard the front door open "Speak of the devil" said Mr yamanaka.

Deidara walked through the kitchen to the fridge, he took out a can of cola. He took a sip then turned to face us. "What" he said in a very rude tone. "Dont be rude" said Mr yamanaka looking rather pissed. "Im sorry" he said looking ashamed, his head then turned to look at me. "Oh your mum wants you home Sakura"

"Why?"

"ummm dunno but a mans there" he said taking a gulp of cola. I wonder who could be at my house. "Maybe I should take her home" said Mr yamanaka. "You'd like that wouldnt you" I heard Mrs yamanaka mumble under her breath. "Excuse me" shouted Mr yamanaka standing up. "Deidara and Ino, take Sakura home" said Mrs yamanaka looking up at Mr yamanaka. Deidara grabbed me and Ino by the shoulders and pushed us out the kitchen. As we got to the door they continued shouting. "That slut your with, yes I know about her, she isnt that much older than your fucking son" shouted Mrs yamanaka. "I have no idea what your talking about" shouted back Mr Yamanaka. We walked out the front door to Deidara's Yellow ford mustang. Ino and I got in the back seats and Deidara in the drivers seat.

We were at my house in no time. Ino and Deidara didnt talk at all during the car ride. I got out the car waved to Ino and ran to the front door. I pulled the keys out my bag and opened the door. I put the keys and my bag onto the hallway table. "Sakura is that you, we're in here" I heard mum call from the living room. I walked through the hallway to the door which opened up into the living room. I thought maybe the man Deidara was talking about had gone home. I opened the door and to my amazement there was a man sitting next to my mum on the sofa at the left side of the room. The man was big built and had short brown hair and brown eyes, He looked like a business man because he had suit on. "Hello dear, how was your day?" asked mum smiling. "It was fine thanks" I said smiling back. The man next to mum was looking me up and down then he looked up at me then smiled. "Im Jonathan by the way" he said still smiling. "Honey, please sit" said mum pointing at the other sofa. On the sofa was Sasori who looked rather annoyed. I sat next to him and he didnt even turn to say hi. His eyes were locked on to Jonathan, I dont think he liked him. "Sasori, are you ok" I said looking up at him. Before he could open his mouth to say something Jonathan interuppted. "He's fine, just having a strop because we got him to send his friend home" said Jonathan looking at Sasori who was still looking at him. "Anyway Sakura, me and Jonathan wanted to tell you and Sasori something" said mum. "What?" I said looking confused. "Well...." said mum taking hold of Jonathan's hand. "Me and Jonathan have been on a few dates already and now we think now is the time for him to move in" she said smiling at Jonathan. I was shocked and even though Sasori didnt show it I knew he was surprised. Dont get me wrong, I want my mum to be happy but I think its too soon.

My dad died 2 years ago, he was the best dad in the world. I looked over towards the picture of my dad, me and Sasori on the wall. Sasori is the spitting image of my dad and that gave me much comfort. Sasori and dad was really close but since he died Sasori has been really cold towards me and mum.

"Anyway kids, lets go have dinner" said mum smiling again. Sasori got up and went into the kitchen before any of us. I walked in and he didnt touch any of the food mum made which was on the table, he just went to the fridge got out 2 slices of pizza (Dont you have leftover pizza in your fridge? if not, wow ur weird) and heated it up. Mum and Jonathan walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Sasori took out the slices of pizza from the microwave, and went upstairs to his room. I watched him leave the kitchen then sat down. I sat at the opposite side of the table facing mum and Jonathan sat next to mum. "Why isnt Sasori sitting with us?" said mum looking at me confused. I shrugged and started to eat my meal. "Isn't he a bit old to be living with his mother?" said Jonathan twirling spaghetti round his fork. "He's only 16" I said looking at Jonathan shocked. Mum tried to ignore the statement that he'd made and continued to eat my spaghetti bolognese.

But In My Head I Knew I **hated** Jonathan

Wow, I loved writing this chapter XDD

See this button , Its a review button PRESS IT!!!!!!

\/


	6. Problems at Home? Part 2

_**Hey again XD**_

**next chapter....... Problems at Home Part 2**

**Ino's POV**

I waved to Sakura as she ran to her front door. After Sakura went in I moved to the passenger seat. We sat not moving for a few minutes. "Hey" said Deidara looking round at me smiling "Wanna go get KFC" he said obviously trying to cheer me up. "Sure" I said quietly.

We'd went to KFC and Deidara bought me whatever I wanted I got a large salad, a large cola and a giant ice cream. Id forgotten all about my parents fighting. We got out the car which Deidara parked in the drive way. I walked up to the door and opened it with my keys. I stopped when I got in, there wasnt any shouting so I assumed it was over. Maybe they'd forgiven eachother and went to bed. My thoughts were interupted by Deidara who put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him and it looked like he was thinking the same as me. "Umm maybe..... you should go to bed Ino" he said looking round the hall. The lights were on so they couldnt have went to bed so that got me really worried. Deidara took his hands of my shoulders and walked into the kitchen. I started to go upstairs and I heard crying coming from my parents room. The door was closed and the crying sounded like it was mum. I went into my room and sat on my bed. A few moments later I heard Deidara coming up the stairs. He went to my door and put his finger to his lips and walked towards mum and dads room. I sat and listened but couldnt quite hear anything so I just layed on my bed looking up at the ceiling and slowely drifted off into a deep sleep

**Sakura's POV **

"What do you mean go to bed, its only 9:00" I shouted at my mum who was sitting on the sofa hugging on to Jonathan. "Well, your only 14 and Jonathan thought it would be a good idea for you to get to sleep early" she said keeping her eyes on the Tv. I walked off in a huff and went into the kitchen to get a can of Tango. I went upstairs and sat at my computer that was on my desk. I logged on to msn and lots of people were on. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Naruto, Shino and Sasuke were all on. I checked my family section and Sasori was on, my cousin Tayuya was on and that was it. I did a big conversation with everyone except Sasori.

Cherryblossom signed in

ByakuganBabe signed in

SurrenderXUrXWeapons signed in

QueenofWind signed in

PuppetMasterBoy signed in

DoggieBoy signed in

Ramen123 signed in

BugOff signed in

SharinganMaster signed in

FitAsAFlute signed in

------------------------------------------

QueenofWind: Wat is it Sakura?

CherryBlossom: My mums gt a BF!

SharinganMaster: wat?

DoggieBoy: when?

CherryBlossom: She announced 2nite and he's livin with us

ByakuganBabe: Oh poor u Sakura

CherryBlossom: Im sure he's evil

Ramen123: Wat made u think that?

CherryBlossom: idk but Sasori dont like him

FitAsAFlute: R u talkin about jonathan?

CherryBlossom: Tayuya

FitAsAFlute: well..........

SharinganMaster: Well?

----------------------------------

PuppetMasterBoy status is set to BRB

----------------------------------

BugOff status set to BUSY

----------------------------------

FitAsAFlute: Jonathan and ur mum came over yesterday

CherryBlossom: Why?

FitAsAFlute: 2 ask my dads permission 2 go out wiv her

CherryBlossom: But...... dont ur dad think its too soon, his brother, my dad, died a while ago

FitAsAFlute: Well my dad thought it waz a gd idea.

CherryBlossom: :(

-----------------------------

TheRealPuppetMaster signed in

-----------------------------

CherryBlossom: Sasori wat u want

DoggieBoy: Hinata!!!

ByakuganBabe: Wat?

DoggieBoy: I need 2 borrow ur homework

ByakuganBabe: ask shino

DoggieBoy: He said no

ByakuganBabe: ill bring it 2 skool 2moro

DoggieBoy: THANKS!!!! :)

CherryBlossom: SASORI!!!!

TheRealPuppetMaster: Ino's Parents have split up!

CherryBlossom: WHAT

ByakuganBabe: WAT

SurrenderXUrXWeapons:WT

QueenofWind:WAT

DoggieBoy:WHAT

Ramen123:WAT!!

SharinganMaster: WHAT!

TheRealPuppetMaster: They Split Up

SharinganMaster: Why?

TheRealPuppetMaster: because there dads sleepin with a 19 year old slut

QueenofWind: Poor Ino

TheRealPuppetMaster: Ino doesnt know, no1 tell her dei wants 2 tell her

DoggieMaster: Then y did u tell us?

TheRealPuppetMaster: I was gonna tell sakura so she wouldnt ask Dei or Ino how there parents were

CherryBlossom: oh

FitAsAFlute: I g2g sorri guys

--------------------------------------

FitAsAFlute signed out

BugOff signed out

PuppetMasterBoy signed out

TheRealPuppetMaster signed out

--------------------------------------

SharinganMaster: I have to go, itachi wants the computer

Ramen123: But sasuke ur praticly rich y not get a comp of ur own

SharinganMaster: I cnt i gt that Xbox remember

CherryBlossom: I g2g 2 cya at skool 2moro

--------------------------------------

SharinganMaster signed out

Ramen123 signed out

CherryBlossom signed out

--------------------------------------

DoggieBoy: Who's still here

QueenofWind: Im here

SurrenderXUrXWeapons: Me

ByakuganBabe: Me 2

DoggieBoy: I think im gona turn in 2

QueenofWind: me 2

SurrenderXUrXWeapons: Same here

ByakuganBabe: if ur going i will 2 cya peeps

-------------------------------------

Everyone signed out

--------------------------------------

End of chapter XD Hope you liked it

next chapter soon

Peace out


	7. Karin DONT!

_**Hi hoped u all liked that chapter XD**_

_**Here's the next chapter**_

_**Sakura: *looks up* ummm**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Sakura: only 6 reviews sheesh**_

**Chapter 7 ........ Karin DONT!**

**Sakura's POV**

I went into the kitchen and there they were. Mum and Jonathan sitting at the table holding hands. I was dressed in my normal uniform but a had a pink leather coat on. "Mum, were's Sasori" I said noticing that he wasnt anywhere to be found. "He went to school" she said not taking her eyes off Jonathan. "Oh damn, he was suppost to take me to school" I said sighing. Then Jonathan replied with "I could take you munchkin"

**Flashback**

_"Why so sad munchkin" said a smiling man_

_"Sasori stole my dollie dad" said a wheeping pink haired girl_

_"Well lets go see shall we munchkin" said the proud father "Hey Sasori, did you steal Sakura's doll?"_

_"Nope" said a little red headed boy with his hands behind his back_

_"Sasori turn round"_

_"awww"_

_"See, dont take little girls dolls" said the father taking the doll from Sasori_

_and the family shared a little hug together...... _

"Did you hear me Sakura?, I could take you" said Jonathan snapping me out my flashback. "No thanks I'll walk" I said starting to walk out the door. I wiped a little tear from my face and continued to walk to school.

It didnt take me long to get to school as I was walking as fast as I could. I reached the gates and it seemed that I was early as all the other teens were still waiting to go to class. I looked around to see if I could see anyone. While I was looking the bell went and I had to walk to form class alone.

I got there and Ino and Hinata was at there table as usual. I couldnt look Ino in the eye properly. She looked happy so I guessed Deidara hadnt told her yet. I sat down at the table and smiled at them. "Hey Ino, hey Hinata"

"Hey Sakura" said Hinata looking at me with a weak smile. I smiled back sympethetically. Ino turned round to look at me "Guess what?" she said bouncing up and down. "What?" I said wondering what she had to say. "Shikamaru and Naruto have invited me and Hinata out to dinner" she said smiling madly. I smiled back and then suddenly I felt something wrapped round my waist. I looked round and it was Sasuke who had put his arms round my waist. "Hi Sakura" he said giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Hey Sasuke" I said grinning. "Do you wanna go on a triple date with me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino and Hinata?" said Sasuke winking at me. "Sure, Id love to" Ino and Hinata screeched. "Girls, please settle down" said Kakashi from his desk as he was reading. I kissed Sasuke on the cheek and he went and sat down. Out of nowhere Karin came and sat down at our table. She put her head in her hand and kept smiling. What was her game?. Then she said "Hey Ino.... Hows your dad?" OMG she knows, how did she find out?. "He's fine, I think, I didnt see him this morning" said Ino looking confused. She then had a huge grin on her face "Well he was.... " Suigetsu and Shikamaru appeared behind Karin. Suigetsu had his hand over Karin's mouth. I guessed that Shikamaru had found out about Ino's parents and heard the conversation with Karin and got Suigetsu to stop her. Shikamaru gave Suigetsu a thumbs up and went and sat down. "Hey Karin, dont you think we should go back to OUR table?" he said nodding towards his table. Karin gave up and went and sat at her table with Suigetsu slowely following. I looked at Ino and she looked shocked. "What was that all about?" said Ino looking at me. I shrugged and looked away.

We had music next with Anko sensai and we were all having fun. Anko is one of the youngest teachers in the school. She has purple hair that she wears up and dark eyes, she's tall and really pretty. Haku was playing a christmas song on the piano and we were singing along. Anko sensai told Haku to stop and sit down. "Ok, next year is prom right?" said Anko. "Yes" said everyone in unison except Naruto who wanted to say it a few seconds after everyone. "Well anyway...." continued Anko raising an eyebrow at Naruto "...At prom a band or singer from this class will be preforming" Everyone started chatting about it which made Anko impatient. "QUIET!.... Anyway, I will be deciding who will be performing"

During the rest of music I started thinking about the perfomance. I had to pick a song to sing in our next music lesson. I was really worried about it, It wasnt that I was a bad singer it was that I didnt know what song suited me best.

We all slowely walked to health studies as our teacher Jiriya sensai is very laid back, even more laid back that Kakashi sensai. Jiriya is a year older than Tsunade and has long, spikey white hair. He wears a suit but its all messy.

We sat at our tables but the only problem is Jiriya put us in a seating plan. I sat at a table with Haku, Sai, Sasuke and Karin.

I sat at the table and opposite me was Karin. She kept looking at me and smiling. Usually she looks at Sasuke but today she wasnt. Jiriya was sitting at the front desk reading a book and we had to just sit there doing nothing. "Hey Sakura" said Karin still smiling. Sai was sitting next to Karin and had his head in his hand obviously not wanting to get involved with whatever Karin was planning. "Guess what?" she said acting all friendly. "What?" I said giving her one of Sasori's bored expressions. She looked at me confused then smiled again. "Ino's dad came out of my sisters house last night when I was over hers" I looked at her shocked. Sasuke glared at Karin and Haku and Sai slapped there foreheads. "Karin you shouldnt get involved" said Haku getting serious. "So, I think I should tell Ino that her dads sleeping with MY sister dont you"

"Dont you dare" said Sasuke leaning over the table "Just watch me Sasuke kins". That was it, I was annoyed that she was gonna tell Ino and the fact she called Sasuke KINS made me angrier. I grabbed Karin by her hair from across the table. I pulled it so hard that her head suddenly flung forward. "SAKURA YOU BITCH!!!" shouted Karin and alarming the entire class. I pulled Karin off her chair and chucked her on the floor. "Dont you DARE" I shouted grabbing her hair again. "YOU CANT STOP ME SAKURA"

"Sakura dont, she's not worth it" said Ino getting up from her desk and standing behind me. I let go of Karins hair and she stood up. She straightened he glasses and hair then looked at me with a grin. "Ino......" she said still smiling. "KARIN DONT YOU DARE" I said getting really mad. "Karin dont!" said Suigetsu standing behind Karin. "Dont"

said the in our gang and the rest of the class kept whispearing. Ino looked really confused. Karin turned round pretending she was going to sit down then she span round. "YOUR DADS SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER" Everyone turned to look at Ino and she clenched her teeth and curled her fists. "Your lying" she said through gritted teeth. "No im not, I heard that your friends were talking about it on MSN and apparently your brothers suppost to be telling you..... THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE GETTING DIVORSED". Ino had tears coming down her face. Hinata put her arm round Ino's shoulder and the class starting whispearing. I heard some people say "Poor Ino" and others were saying "Karin's so out of order". I walked up to Karin and slapped her, she was so shocked that she fell. I turned to look at Ino and she pushed Hinata's arm away. Just then the bell went for lunch and Ino ran out. "Where's she going?" said Hinata worried. "I dont know" I said then it came to me. "DEIDARA" I shouted as I ran out the room. I pushed past freshmen and older students as I ran down the corridor. Just then I saw that Shikamaru was running next to me. "I'll run ahead, you phone Deidara" he said running past me and into the crowded corridor. I stopped and some of the other students were looking at me oddly. I pulled out my mobile and dialed Sasori's number. I waited. 1 beep, 2 beeps, 3 beeps.... "Hello"

"Sasori?"

"What is it? Sakura?"

"Ino knows, she's on her way to Deidara now"

"Its ok.... she wont find him, he's at Art"

"Really?"

"yep, wait..... _I thought you were in art"_

_"I was, I finished"_

_"_He's not in art anymore, ok ill tell him"

"ok....." I said as he hung up.

I started to run again. I running really fast but what I didnt notice was Temari. I knocked into her and fell to the floor. Temari also fell to the floor with a thump. "Oh my god, Temari I'm so sorry" I said jumping up and pulling her back up. "Hey Sakura, whats the rush?" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Karin told Ino that her parents were getting divorced" I said out of breath. "How'd she find out"

"I dunno, I gotta go" I said sprinting off.

I got outside and ran toward the maths block and before I got to the back of the block I saw Konan holding a girl up at the door. I got closer and it was Karin. I stood next to Konan. "Konan what are you doing?" I said slightly out of breath. "No one messes with our boy Deidara's family and gets away with it" she said moving her face close to Karins. "So you like poking your nose into other people business do you?" she said pulling her arm back as if she was gonna punch her. Karin closed her eyes and whispeared "Im sorry"

"Are we now" said Konan dropping Karin onto the floor. "You stay away from Ino or your gonna get it" said Konan. Karin stood up looked at me and then ran away. "Has Ino been here yet?" I asked Konan. "Not yet, but Shikamaru came and told us what happened so I grabbed Karin" she answered back putting a smile on. She walked round to the back of the maths block and I followed. We got there and Deidara was pacing and everyone else was just sitting on the benches. I was there, Konan was there, Deidara, Shikamaru, Sasori, Pein, Tobi and Hidan were also there. "Were's everyone else?" I said looking round. "The rest of our group went out for lunch" said Pein watching Deidara pace. "Your gonna make a hole in the floor and you know how Tobi is with holes" he said trying to make him laugh. Deidara just kept pacing but now he was biting his thumb. Tobi was now sulking because of the comment Pein made.

Out of nowhere Ino came running in with Tenten, Sasuke and Hinata trying to talk her out of her rage. Ino ran towards Deidara and tried to punch him in the stomach but Deidara grabbed her hand. Ino started hitting him on the chest with her free arm. Deidara took the punches hoping it would calm her down. "Ino stop" said Konan getting worried. Ino's punches became weaker and weaker untill she collapsed in Deidara's arms in tears. Everyone watched as she sobbed really really hard. The rest of the group, Gaara, Shino, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Lee ran over to us but then they saw Ino sobbing.

The bell went for next class and everyone thought it was a good idea to leave Ino and Deidara alone.

**Awww poor Ino, didnt take it very well did she.**

**Anyway next chapter soon XD**


	8. Different Lives

**Hello, As I write this I still have no Internet**

**3 Shippuden episodes to watch and 1 manga chapter 2 read.... DAMN ALL**

**anyway back to the story**

**Chapter 8.... Different Lives**

**Ino's POV**

I didnt want to go home as I didnt want to face mum so I went with Deidara to work. He works in a swanky restraunt in the posh part of Konoha.

I was sitting in the employee bathroom while Deidara got changed in the stall. Deidara's uniform consisted of black trousers, white t-shirt and a leather waistcoat. He came out the stall and turned on the tap. He used make up remover to take off his eyeliner. Then washed his hands. I loved hanging out with Deidara, he gets me into gigs and restraunts which I love.

"The boss has arranged a table at the back for you and you can order whatever you want" said Deidara putting all his school clothes into his bag. I squealed with delight. I ran out the bathroom towards the table reserved for me. I picked up a menu and had a look through. I picked a salad for starter and a tall glass of cola.

After 3 hours I started to feel tired. Dei had almost finished his shift. I took a last bite of my strawberry cheesecake and got up. I walked round the restraunt trying to see if I could find Deidara. He was at the otherside of the room leaning against a wall. I noticed how much he looked like dad and it made me remember what had happened. I stood in the middle of the restraunt looking at the floor. The next thing I noticed was someone give me a hug from behind. It was Deidara. While I was looking at the floor he must have stood behind me. "Lets go home" he said standing up straight. I nodded and picked up my coat from the table.

The next thing I remember was being in my room fully dressed, laying on my bed. I heard shouting coming from downstairs. I heard Deidara's voice aswell as mums and dads. I got up and went onto the landing. I sat at the top step and listened in. "I ONLY CAME TO GET MY STUFF AND I GET ABUSE" shouted my dad. "YOU CHEATED ON ME, WHY SHOULD YOU GET YOUR STUFF BACK?" mum shouted back. I walked downstairs and they obviously heard me coming as they stopped shouting. There were boxes all over the living room and there was some smashed glasses on the floor. I walked into the kitchen where mum, dad and Deidara were. "Whats going on?" I said rubbing my eyes. "your dads being an asshole thats all" said my mum folding her arms and smirking. "Oh so sensible Jules" said dad. I sat at the table next to Deidara who had his head in his arms. "Ok now for the main problem" said my dad folding his arms and getting serious "Whats happening with the kids?" he said. I looked at dad shocked as did mum and Deidara. "You dont expect to take my kids do you?" said mum looking worried. "Well there not just your kids Julie"

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY KIDS" shouted mum, shocking me and Dei. "Ok then, you'll be hearing from my lawyer, I'll be fighting for child custody" said dad. I couldnt bare it and I ran out of the kitchen and up to my room. I locked my door and turned on my computer. I logged onto MSN with tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away and looked to see who was online. Only Hinata was on. I started a conversation with her.

BlondeBeauty signed in

ByakuganBabe signed in

------------------------------------------

BlondeBeauty: Omg

ByakuganBabe: Wat is it Ino?

BlondeBeauty: Dad wants to fight for child custody

ByakuganBabe: Omg, good to know Im not the only one having problems

BlondeBeauty: y wat happenin?

ByakuganBabe: Dont worry, I g2g anyway sorry

BlondeBabe: K cya

-------------------------------------------

ByakuganBabe signed out

**Hinata's house, Hinata's POV**

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE WHO KONAN'S WITH, YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS" shouted Pein who was right in my dads face. "Im not gonna argue with you again Pein" said my dad. "Pein please stop" said Konan grabbing hold of his arm. "Konan get off of him and go to your room" said dad calmly. "And Pein get out of my house"

"Id love to" said Pein walked out of our house and slammed the door. Konan started crying and ran to her bedroom. Dad then turned to face me "You are not to talk to Naruto again, him and his brother are not worthy of my girls" said my dad walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

**Sasuke's house, Sasuke's POV**

"Why cant I get a computer?" I said to my mum while having dinner. I was having dinner in the dining room with mum and Itachi. Our dad was at work as usual. "I told you before Sasuke, you only just got an Xbox" she said taking a bite of her food. "Being greedy arnt we Sasuke" said Itachi putting his empty plate in the dishwasher. "Shut up Itachi" I said storming out of the room.

**Temari's house, Temari's POV**

"Kakuza I was watching that" I said to Kakuza as he turned the tv over. I was watching hollyoaks and it was getting interesting then he decided to turn it over. "Turn it back NOW!" I shouted at him. "No my house, my rules" he said continuing to watch tv. I jumped on him and tried to grab the remote. "I will get it" I said. "Yeah whatever you wanna think" said Kakuza running into the kitchen with the remote. The fight was ON!!!!

**Shikamaru's House, Shikamaru's POV**

I was sitting on the sofa with my newly bought laptop and Hidan was sitting watching tv. My parents were at work. It was just another normal day at the Nara household. "Hey Hidan, when's mum and dad coming home"

"I dunno really"

"Oh, ok"

**Lee's house, Lee's POV**

" IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!!!" I shouted while dancing to the barbie song. Tobi was standing next to me also dancing

(OK OK THATS ENOUGHT FROM THEIR HOUSE)

**Kiba's house, Kiba's POV**

"Hey Shino, can we watch another film, bugs life is a bit boring" I said to Shino who was glued to the tv screen. "What you talking about this is a classic" he said. I laid back on my bed. I knew I should have knocked for Naruto.

**Naruto's House, Naruto's POV**

I was sitting on the edge of the sofa watching the tv. I leaned further forward then the front door slammed shut. "AHHHH" I screamed falling onto the floor. "Shut up" said Pein walking upstairs. Whats his problem? I shrugged and went back to watching tv.

**Sakura's house, Sakura's POV**

"Wow mum, you look...... smart" I said to mum who came into the house in a newly bought suit. "Thanks Sakura, what do you think Sasori" she said to Sasori who was doing homework on the kitchen table. "Its fine.... I suppose" he said not looking up from his homework. "What homework are you doing?" said Jonathan looking over Sasori's shoulder. "Im done" said Sasori getting up and taking his homework folder upstairs. "Isnt he moody"said Jonathan. "Maybe we should call Deidara and get him to come over, maybe that will cheer Sasori up" said mum reaching for her phone. "There's no point, there's family troubles at the Yamanaka's" I said "Oh dear, whats happened?" said mum sitting down at the table. "Mr and Mrs Yamanaka are getting divorsed" I said sitting down at the table too. Then the phone rang. Jonathan answered it. "Hello..... you gotta calm down..... who? Sakura?" He put his hand over the mouth piece. "Its a girl, and she sounds upset" I jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Hello..... Hinata? What happened?.............. OMG really thats so unfair" I was looking at my mum shocked. She mouthed to me "_whats happened" _

"Hinata..... Hinata you gotta talk to him...... Ok, Ok..... bye" I put the phone back and turned to face my mum. "Whats wrong?" said Jonathan trying to sound concerned."Well..... Pein had a fight with Hinata's dad now Hinata's banned from talking to Naruto"

"Oh dear, is she ok" said mum. "No...... but there's more"

"What?"

"Ino's dad's fighting for child custody over Ino and Deidara" I said taking a can of Tango from my fridge. "Oh" said mum looking down at the table. "Im going upstairs, everyone should be on MSN by now"

"Ok dear, dont be on there long" said mum giving a small wave.

**The Msn Conversation **

CherryBlossom signed in

ByakuganBabe signed in

QueenofWind signed in

DoggieBoy signed in

Ramen123 signed in

SharinganMaster signed in

TheDestinedOne signed in

IWannaBeACloud signed in

--------------------------------------------------------

Ramen123: Hi everyone

CherryBlossom: Hi

QueenofWind: Heya

CherryBlossom: Hey guys aint Ino on?

SharinganMaster: Nah she aint been on in ages

IWannaBeACloud: I hope she's ok, Hinata told me what happened between her mum an dad

QueenofWind: neway how u all been?

CherryBlossom: Jonathan is tryin 2 b all concerned with mine and Sasori's lives

Everyone: Bummer!

----------------------------------------------------

Another Chapter done XD

Remember the review buttons there


	9. More problems

**Still no internet ahhhhhh**

**but by the time this chapter is put on Fanfiction i'll be surfing the net...........finally.**

**Next Chapter XD here goes**

**Chapter 9.............. More problems**

**School Field 1 week later**

Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Shino were sitting at the back of the school field. It was a nice warm day and the teens had no worries, well not yet anyway. Sakura and Sasuke were laying on the grass watching the clouds. Shikamaru and Ino were doing their homework. Naruto, Kiba and Shino were having a staring contest, but Naruto kept insisting that Shino was blinking behind his glasses. "Oh I give up" said Naruto turning away and looking at Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey Sakura, were's Hinata" said Naruto putting his head infront of Sakura's vision so she couldnt see the clouds. "Naruto I honestly dont know" she said pushing Naruto's head away. "It seems like she's trying to ignore me, I aint talked to her all week" he said getting annoyed. " Its, I havent talked to her all week, Naruto" said Ino not looking up from her homework. Naruto then got up and stormed off. "Hinata needs to talk to her dad" said Sasuke closing his eyes. "Yeah she cant ignore him forever" said Ino putting her homework into her bag. "Where is she anyway?" said Kiba getting up and sitting closer to us. "She's either with Konan or she's helping Kakashi" I said resting my head on Sasuke's chest. He put his arm round me and I closed my eyes. Then out of nowhere the bell rang. "DAMN IT" I shouted getting up and walking to class. Everyone laughed then followed me.

**Sakura's House, Sakura's POV**

"Mum, for my birthday next week can I go to a restraunt or something?" I said while sitting at the kitchen table watching mum do the washing up. "Sakura, I already told you, I'll see" said mum sounding annoyed. "And I wanna invite all my friends" I said getting off the chair and hovering around mum. "Sakura stop, its Sasori's birthday before yours" said mum. Then I heard her mumble "_Why did they have to be born on the exact same month?". _I giggled and ran out the room.

I ran upstairs and knocked on Sasori's door. I waited for an answer but there wasnt one. I opened the door to see him laying flat out on his bed. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping. I slowely turned round to walk out. "What do you want?" I turned round shocked. "Dont scare me like that" I said putting my hand on my chest where my heart is suppose to be. "Your the one who walked into my room without my permission" he said opening his eyes. I walked into his room and sat beside him on his bed. "What are you doing for your birthday Sasori" I said watching him sit up. "Im going to a club with all my friends" he said turning his tv on. He flicked through the channels and I noticed Tracy beaker was on. He looked at me then back at the tv and put the remote down. I squealed and Sasori laid back on his bed and watched.

**Normal POV**

Mrs Haruno went upstairs to go into the bathroom. She was also wondering where Sakura was. She went onto the landing and saw that Sasori's door was open. She went to his door and opened it. On his bed Sakura and Sasori were both asleep. Sakura had her head laid on Sasori and he had his arm round her. Mrs Haruno smiled and turned the tv off then she closed the door and walked away.

**Ino's house, Ino's POV**

Mum and I were at the kitchen table having dinner. Deidara went round to dads new house to drop off some stuff. Mum wasnt saying anything and just kept twirling spaghetti round her fork. I was about to say something but then the front door opened. I could hear mumbling coming from the hallway. _"Boys do wear eyeline, Sasori, Itachi and Hidan wear it, geez she's a dumbass"_. It was obviously Deidara. He walked into the kitchen and was still mumbling. "Hey Dei, whats with the mumbling?" I said to him as he came in. He was about to answer but mum interupted him. "What is she like, is the new house big?, Hows your dad?"

"The house is quite big, not as big as ours, dad's fine and she's a bitch" he said sitting down at the table. I giggled at Deidara. "What happened?" said mum. "Well, she's a right tart, bleach blonde hair, lots and lots of make up, tarty clothes, Let me put it this way, You better win the custody fight" he said resting his head in his arms. Mum looked really worried. The court case was in a weeks time and mum had no idea what to say to the judge. For the 1st time in my life I thought my mum wouldnt come through for us.

**The next day, Sakura's POV**

I woke up really early and quickly shoved my school clothes on. I went downstairs and no one was up. I smiled, grabbed the keys of the counter top and went out the front door. Tomorrow was Sasori's birthday and I wanted to get him something good.

I walked all the way to the town center, I had at least an hour before Sasori, Mum and Jonathan wake up and then I have to go to school. I walked down a big street that had lots and lots of boys shops there. It was quiet because no one was out this early so I didnt have to worry about lining up. I went into a shop which had craft kits in there. I mainly wanted to go in there for me but I thought maybe there'd be something he might like there. I walked down lots of aisles and came to an aisle which had lots of making kits. There was one that I liked. It was a cute fairy doll, I really wanted to get one but I only had 20 quid. I continued looking at the doll then something next to it caught my eye. It was a puppet, but the puppet was all disconnected. Obviously it was a puppet making kit. I picked it up and it said the price was a tenner. I picked up the fairy doll making kit and it was also a tenner. I squealed with delight shocking some of the people around me. I gave them a cheeky smile and they smiled back and went back to there shopping. I picked up both the kits and ran back through the aisles to the counter.

I got back home with 15 minutes to spare. I quietly closed the front door, ran upstairs and put Sasori's gift under my bed and went back downstairs. I went into the kitchen and mum was there. "Hhi Mumm"I stuttered."Good morning Sakura" said mum giving me a confused look.

**Ok another chapter over and done with**

**Sorry if some of the ways I write things seem a bit weird. Im from essex so I write words different XD**


	10. After School

**Another chapter**

**.......... blah blah blah**

**Blah blah blah**

**here you go**

**Chapter 10....... The club**

"What club is it?"

"I dunno, its downtown and it suppose to be very popular" I said to Ino. "Ino, Sakura have you got anything to say about safety in the workshop" said Asuma Sensai looking mine and Ino's way. "Dunno" me and Ino said in unison. "Well, Shikamaru just named a few of them maybe you should have listened" continued Asuma. "Sorry Asuma sensai" me and Ino also said In unison, smiling. Asuma smirked then turned to write on the whiteboard. Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting infront of us and turned around. "So what were you two talking about?" said Sasuke trying to look interested. "Sasori's having his birthday party at a cool club downtown" said Ino scribbling on her textbook. "Oh yeah Hidan was talking about that" said Shikamaru looking at Sasuke. "So was Itachi" said Sasuke looking back. "So Itachi and Hidan are going too" said Ino still scribbling. "Is Deidara going?" I said trying to see what Ino was scribbling. "Well yeah, what kind of best friend wouldnt be?" said Ino leaning back and admiring her work. Me, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at the drawing in the text book. There was a picture of a pig in the textbook and Ino drew a pair of glasses on it. We all turned around to look at Karin and we all laughed.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all turned to see what we were laughing at. Asuma came over and saw the drawing on the note book. Ino smirked obviously knowing what he was gonna do. He took Ino's text book and put the page on the projector. Everyone In the classroom bursted out into laughter except Karin. Ami didnt laugh but her eyes were watering because she so wanted to laugh. Karin and Ami elbowed there boyfriends who stopped laughing. Asuma realised what he did and slapped his forehead

The whole class found it hard to take Karin seriously all day. After DT with Asuma sensai we had english with Kurenai sensai. Unfortunately that lesson wasnt very eventful we had to learn about shakespeare. He wrote lots and lots of plays about love. His most famous was called Romeo and Juliet which I found really romantic until Naruto and Kiba kept making kissing noises at the back of the room. The next lesson we had before lunch was music.

"Morning class" said Anko sensai. "Im just gonna let you get on with practicing you songs" she said sitting behind her desk and logging onto her computer. I got up from my seat and went over to Sasuke's table. "Hey Sasuke, which song are you doing?" said Naruto who was sitting next to Sasuke. A few more came over to where we were. "Well remember Britanniah high.."

"Omg, i loved that" interupted Ino. "Well anyway, a vocal coach said my voice matched Matthew Thomas who played Jez in it, so im doing one of his songs" said Sasuke looking all proud. "Which one?" I said folding my arms. "Im doing Proud" he said turning to me. "What are you doing?"

"Im doing a number with Ino and Hinata, were doing Issues by The Saturdays" I said while Hinata and Ino nodded. "Naruto what are you......" I was interupted by loud music blasting throught the room. Karin and Ami was at the otherside of the room logged on to a computer. Karin was obviously doing the song Just Dance by Lady GaGa. She started to sing. I was a little nervous as she was always a good singer. I watched Karin worringly.

"Hey Sasori" I said running after him while he walked home from school with Deidara. "What do you want?" said Sasori sounding grumpier than normal. "Can me and my friends come to the club with you guys?". Sasori didnt answer me. Deidara didnt answer as he was playing around with his ipod. "Hey what about this song?" said Deidara handing Sasori the earphone. "Its ok, im not really into Linkin park though" said Sasori giving back the earphone. "Sasori, are you listening to me?" I said finally catching up and walking by his side. "Yes I heard you" said Sasori still walking. "Well..." I said getting annoyed. "No" said Sasori taking Deidara's Ipod and flicking through the songs. "Why not" I said looking disappointed "Cause I said so" he said putting an earphone into his ear.

"HEY SAKURA" I heard two people shout from behind us. Me, Sasori and Deidara turned round to see who called. It was Ino and Sasuke running up to me and slowely following behind with his hands in his pockets was Itachi. "Heya" I said running up to them. Sasori and Deidara followed me. "Hey Itachi, thought you and Sasuke had to go straight home" said Deidara putting his arm round Itachi's neck. "Sasuke wanted to see Sakura" said Itachi looking Sasuke and Sakura's way. Sasuke blushed Slightly and I giggled. "Aww isnt that cute, it makes me want to puke" said Ino fluttering her eyelashes. "Dont make me say what you did yesterday infront of your brother" I said smirking. "What would that be then?" said Deidara sounding interested. "Well Ino and Shikamaru.... "

"Nothing, really its nothing" said Ino with her hand over my mouth. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi looked at eachother confused. I pulled Ino's hand off my mouth and shouted it out "INO PRACTICALLY HAD HER TONGUE DOWN SHIKAMARU'S THROAT".

Out of nowhere there was lots of laughing coming from behind us. "Nice Ino" said Karin walking up to us with Suigetsu following. "Shut up Karin" Said Ino standing in Karins way. "Move out my way" said Karin stopping infront of Ino and folded her arms. "Earwigging again Karin?" said Ino locking her vision onto Karin. "Well its was loud enough for the whole world to hear" said Karin mimicing Ino. "Skank" muttered Karin under her breath. "Dare you to say that again" said Ino walking right up in Karins face.

Out of nowhere Deidara grabbed Ino and put her over his shoulder. "To my house" smiled Deidara pointing down the street with his free hand that wasnt holding up Ino ."GET OFF DEI!" shouted Ino. "See ya Itachi, Sasuke" said Deidara walking away with Ino still on his shoulder. Eveyone sweatdropped and followed except Itachi, Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu.

**At Ino's House**

"Hey mum, where home?" shouted Deidara putting his keys onto the hallway table. "Please put me down now" said Ino who was still on his shoulder looking rather pissed off. "Say please"

"PLEASE" said Ino with her hands in the preying position. He quickly put her down and went into the living room. Sasori and me followed and Ino slowely followed after fixing the creases on her clothes. I sat on there cream sofa. There was a bag next to me and I took a quick peek at what was in it. "Hey Ino, whats this?" I said pointing at the bag. "Its Dei's"

"Oh yeah there the clothes for the club tomorrow" said Deidara picking up the bag "Hey Danna, what do you think?" said Deidara pulling out a white fedora hat **(Search it if you dont know what that is). **He put it on and and pulled more stuff out the bag. There was a black shirt, black trousers and a white waistcoat. "I went to the town and saw this and I though, I have to have that outfit" he said putting the clothes back in the bag along with the hat. "You know, if you hadnt been flirting with that girl all lunch I would have said you were turning gay" said Sasori smiling slightly. "Oh ha ha" said Deidara putting his bag back down next to me. "Though that wasnt the best thing, to go with that outfit I got a white choker some white braclets and...." he stopped and ran into the hallway and came back carrying a shoe box. "these" he said pulling out what looked like some expensive white shoes. "Wow they look expensive" I said getting up and looking at the shoes closely. "They were only 60 quid" he said putting them back into the shoebox "Only 60, geez" I said sweatdropping. "Yeah after he got those the got me a pair of expensive white chanel boots with black tips and heels" she said looking really pleased. I looked at Sasori really disappointed "Hey I let you watch Tracy beaker in my room and that was torture for me" said Sasori folding his arms and looking away. Everyone sweatdropped

**I enjoyed Writing this chapter**


End file.
